


Never Alone

by OZYtheMANDIAS (AbeeChua)



Category: Aquaman (2018), Justice League (2017)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Orm Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeeChua/pseuds/OZYtheMANDIAS
Summary: Arthur had a habit of looking at the skies, thinking about his brother. Where are you baby brother? Are you alone? He wanted to be the big brother that protects the younger, the son that did his mother proud. He secretly still hoped that one day when his mother comes back, IF she comes back, her two sons would make her happy, side-by-side.It should have been them against the world, together. But he hadn't seen him in years, and he missed him dearly.





	1. When we were younger.

 

Arthur stood on the shore, seawater gently brushing up onto his ankles, his shirt and shorts bristled gently with the wind.

 

Vulko came out from the water, guiding a young boy with short golden blond hair and blue eyes onto the surface. He was wearing a dark blue garment, much like the one Vulko was wearing. Suddenly, the boy coughed up water and fell onto the shore as Vulko knelt down to support him, comforting him.

 

Arthur quickly went over, kneeling as well.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Now that he got a good look at the boy, he was around 8 years old and has his mother’s beautiful features.

 

Slowly, the boy got up with Vulko’s help. He finally looked up at Arthur who was at least a foot taller than he was.

 

“Arthur, this is your brother, Orm. My prince, this is Arthur.”

 

Arthur extended his hand for little Orm to shake but was only returned with a frown and confused face.

 

“You’re supposed to shake it, baby bro. Here.” Arthur gently took Orm’s right hand and held it before gently shaking it.

 

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

 

“Baby brother, what’s wrong?” 12-year-old Arthur came up next to Orm who was sitting on the reefs, watching the sea life freely swimming around.

 

“Nothing.” Orm looked down at his hands before meeting his brother’s gaze.

 

“Nothing obviously doesn’t make someone look so shit.” Arthur smiled, nudging the younger boy.

 

“I lost in the trident fight again and father was angry at me. I was too weak, I couldn’t block his attack and next thing I know, he had his trident pointed at my throat.”

 

“Hey, you are one of the best trident wielder I have ever seen! Well I’ve only met you and Vulko other than myself who actually knows how to wield a trident. But you can beat me in a fight. You’re good!”

 

“No, father was right. I’m too weak and useless.” Orm sighed and looked at the refracted sunlight from above.

 

“You know what, let’s go get ice cream.” Arthur took Orm’s smaller hand in his and dragged them up to the shore.

 

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

 

“Hey, I’ve never seen you before.” Arthur snapped up at the familiar voice of his bully in school. Why would they come to the beach at this time and what are they up to?

 

He got up and walked over to peep over the huge rock on separating them. And that was when he got mad.

 

The bully had his 10-year-old baby brother’s shirt in his grasp and was pushed to the ground. The others slapped his face and kicked sand into his face. How dare they touch his brother.

 

“Stop it.” He stepped out from behind the rock and clenched his fist, glaring at the group.

 

“Oh, you’re with Arthur? Freak.” He gave Arthur a smirk and punched Orm in the face, sending the boy into the ground.

 

That was the last straw, Arthur jumped into action and pushed the bullies away, sending fists at them with no mercy. Orm got up and embraced his brother from the back, trying to stop the violence.

 

“It’s enough brother. I’m okay. I’m okay, please stop.” Arthur paused and looked at the bully straight in the face.

 

“Go, don’t let me see you again.” The bullies scrambled away, leaving the brothers on the beach.

 

“Are you okay? Are you hurt? I’m sorry its my fault.” Arthur asked while looking over his brother and brushing sand off his shirt.

 

“I’m fine. I’m Atlantean, remember? I simply didn’t want to hurt them so I didn’t fight back. Surface dwellers are, fragile, Vulko said.” Orm smiled.

 

“No, you don’t start a fight but when someone bullies you, you fight back. Promise me Orm.”

 

Orm merely smiled.

 

“What’s so funny?” Confusion written on Arthur’s face.

 

“I don’t have to. I have you to fight for me.” Orm smiled even brighter.

 

Arthur pulled his brother closer by the neck and ruffled his short blond hair.

 

“Yes, I will always be there for you, my baby brother. Always.”

 

_Mom left to protect me, but she made me into a big brother instead, I will always protect my little brother._

 

He couldn’t be more wrong.

 

That was the last time they met. Everyday, he still wished to see his mother and his brother but they never came. Only Vulko came to teach him. He missed them dearly everyday.

 

_How are you, baby bro?_

 

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

 

Arthur woke up to being chained to the floor of the throne room.

 

“Brother.” He looked up and saw his little brother, dressed in full golden armour, slowly descending from his throne.

 

Arthur was so confused, emotions were running like wild horses in him that he didn’t pay attention to what Orm was saying.

 

He rushed forward, stopped mere inches before his brother’s face.

 

“Is that why you’ve come here? After all these years? To kill me?”

 

He was annoyed. What in the f*cking world happened to his little brother? Why is he such a dick.

 

“I call it an ass whooping.” He wanted so badly to beat some sense into his brother. Hope that the man in golden armour was not actually his brother.

 

_What happened to you?_

 

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

 

“Mercy’s not our way!” Orm defiantly glared at him, straining his neck.

 

Arthur was hit by a pang of sadness. A temporary hint of vulnerability was seen underneath the mask his brother was wearing.

 

“In case you haven’t notice, brother, I am not one of you.” He spun and held back his trident.

 

This further infuriated Orm as he pulled off his mask and helmet.

 

“DO IT! KILL ME!”

 

“No!” Arthur was glad that their mother decided to interrupt, clearly he wasn’t going anywhere with his brother.

 

He stood by the sides as his mother embraced his brother, with the younger completely melting into the hold. He wasn’t sure what they were whispering about but he was glad to see that Orm has calmed down massively.

 

He looked to the left to see that Vulko is leading a troop of soldiers onto the vessel, missing the sudden flash of metal that flew out from under the sea, directing at his family. Everything felt like they were happening in slow motion.

 

The pure silver trident pierced straight into Orm’s back and through the centre of his body, slightly missing Atlanna.

 

“Orm!” Atlanna held onto his younger son who was choking up blood and was in terrible pain.

 

“I’m…… sor…r…ry..y..”


	2. The Heart of Atlanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelation.

To say he was shock was an understatement. Not only did someone sneak up onto the vessel, Someone had just hurt his brother right in front of him. And it all happened when things were calming down.

 

He was snapped back into reality by her mother’s desperate yell.

 

“Orm!”

 

He quickly used his trident to push the incoming figure while the soldiers raised their blasters with Vulko taking command immediately.

 

The figure still managed to reach his trident and pulled it towards him, dragging the limp body away from Atlanna and dropping it at the bottom of his feet.

 

“Useless boy.” He placed his left boot on Orm’s now bleeding chest, earning a sharp gasp from the latter.

 

“S…o..rry ….f ..a..” Blood spluttered out of his mouth as he tried to speak.

 

“Worthless.” The figure backhanded Orm with the back end of his trident which effectively knocked him out.

 

Arthur saw red and charged with his trident but was easily deflected by the man, sending him to the ground, next to his mother.

 

“Orvax.” Atlanna stared at him disbelievingly.

 

“So the traitor did not die and the bastard half-breed actually won the throne now.” Orvax looked old with his long white hair and wrinkles but he was still a strong and menacing man nonetheless.

 

“That was your son!” Atlanna yelled with tears in her eyes.

 

“I do not have a weakling as a son. He’s like you, flawed and weak, he is not worthy of the name MARIUS!” Orvax boomed, missing the now recovered Arthur who charged once again.

 

He deflected the initial blow but Arthur spun around immediately, stabbing the golden trident straight through Orvax’s heart.

 

“He was not weak, you are!” Arthur was furious to say the least.

 

“Ha ha…ha ha ha! Atlantis has already fallen….. with a surface… dweller… as its… king……” The final part came out as a whisper as Orvax fell to the ground, dead.

 

Atlanna rushed to Orm, cradling his upper torso and checking for a pulse.

 

“Vulko, we need the medics. He is still with us, barely!”

 

Arthur knelt next to his fallen brother and held his head as he bent down so that they touch each other, forehead to forehead, nose to nose.

 

“You stay with me, baby brother. Promise me, promise me you will fight back.” He held them together all the way until the team of medics came and took over in caring for his severely injured brother.

 

Atlanna had to pull him away and embraced him in a tight hug.

 

“He will be fine.” Atlanna hesitantly whispered andArthur could feel the wetness near his neck.

 

All these years, he had looked to the sky and wondered just what had happened to his brother, now he could only looked to the cloudy skies as a solitude, praying with all his might that Orm would make it.

 

_You cannot leave me alone, brother._

 

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

 

Atlanna sat in a chair by the bedside in his younger son’s room. Her delicate yet rough fingers gently moved over his pale cheeks. Orm was laid flat on the bed, with tubes going in and out all over his body. A breathing assisting mask was placed over his face and his chest moved up and down slowly but strongly.

 

A blanket was placed over the lower half of his body while his torso was heavily bandaged and the cuts on his face was sewn.

 

She wasn’t sure if her tears were washed away by the water or she simply cried so much since the incident that she no longer had any tears left.

 

“My queen, you need to eat.” Vulko stood by the door with his hands clasped in from of him in respect.

 

“Vulko. What happened after I was gone?”

 

“Orvax continued to rule until he fell when Prince Orm was 16 where he took over. But clearly, that was not what happened.”

 

“What happened to him, Vulko?” Atlanna moved to tidy the mob of blond hair on the pillow.

 

“He was leading an army against some stray trench that somehow wandered too close to the borders of Atlantis. Orvax was seen to be pulled down into the abyss by one of the soldiers and his stead came back without its rider. We..”

 

“I was talking about my son, not the bastard.”

 

Vulko paused, conflicted if he should actually tell her.

 

“He was a strict father. The young prince was stricken by grief and he cried but Orvax made it a task to beat him out of it, out of any emotions.”

 

Atlanna had her eyes shut, digesting the newfound knowledge. She couldn’t say she was surprised that Orvax would be abusive. She could only blame herself, on how wrong her thoughts had been all these years.

 

She had worried if Arthur will be well cared for and safe, that she had told Vulko to teach him in preparation for Atlantis. She knew that Arthur would be crucial for the future of Atlantis but she did not foresee the consequences of her banishment would have on Orm.

 

She was naive in believing that Orvax would be a father that Orm needed. That he would at least be cared for and his safety would not be a concern. How wrong she was.

 

Tom was a lovely man and Arthur was a product of their love. Of course he would be cared for. And Orm, his baby boy definitely is the best thing that had happened to her after being forced to marry the tyrant Orvax.

 

He was so timid and sensitive that he would always notice whenever his mother was sad or troubled. He would give his unique little hugs to sooth the pain in her heart. She remembered how Orm won the hearts of almost everyone in the palace. He was just so pure and lovable.

 

If only she knew what would happen when she was gone. If only she knew that her son would _die_ along with her sacrifice, she would’ve gotten Vulko to pay more attention to Orm. She would’ve fought harder to return home and right the wrongs of Orvax’s teachings.

 

She finally opened her eyes again, and stared at the still form in the bed.

 

“I am so, so sorry, my son. I was the cause of this all. Please wake up. Please at least give me a chance to love you.” She kissed him gently on the temple and a single tear dropped from her eye, washed away by the ocean water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many of you thought that I would kill off Orm. How would I do that do my baby? XD
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it! Please do comment!


	3. Arthur learns some things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More interactions between our characters.

Arthur was stressed out by the duty of being King of Atlantis. So many trivial questions came to him from the people, so many documents to go through. Mera and Vulko had been really helpful but they were not the King and did not hold the ultimate decision-making power.

 

It made him all the more impressed by his brother who became King at the mere age of sixteen. Mera had told him earlier, purposely implying that a boy that young could handle them and thus he should be able to as well.

 

Now that he was king, he knew that Orm was a good king. The people had the outmost respect for him and he had been wisely confident in his ruling.

 

The more he thought, the more he wanted to visit his brother, which was why he was found swimming towards Orm’s chambers.

 

As he made his way around the last corner, he stopped when he saw the back of his vizier but the door.

 

“He was a strict father. The young prince was stricken by grief and he cried but Orvax made it a task to beat him out of it, out of any emotions.”

 

Arthur was glad that he murdered the devil himself. He deserved so much less that a quick death. He wanted so bad to return everything that as done to his baby brother but he knew that it was not worth it.

 

He didn’t stop and listen any further as he turned around and swam out to the gardens instead.

 

As he reached the stable by the end of the garden, he sought out Orm’s favourite Tylosaur.

 

She was found under the water waiting patiently for Orm to return to her and Arthur had to use his powers to persuade her to return to her stable.

 

As he stopped by her corner, he raised his hand to communicate with the silent and solemn creature.

 

“How are you doing?” He asked mentally.

 

“Halfbreed….. Is he well?” She snapped at him but the last question turned into a hesitant whisper, like she was afraid of the answer. The creature was as hard as her prince but she was also the most loyal creature he had ever came across. She had stayed by Orm’s side fight bravely even when all the other sea creatures cower in the presence of Atlan’s trident.

 

“He is still recovering.” Arthur replied and looked around the corner, only to realise that she hadn’t eaten her food.

 

“You should eat.”

 

“No.” She looked away and laid down on the seabed.

 

“He will recover and when he does, I do not wish for him to kill me for not taking care of you.” Arthur smiled slightly.

 

The creature merely smirked.

 

“Come on, when he recovers, he will want to ride out with you. You’ve got to stay healthy!”

 

The creature snapped up and glared at him but slowly took a small bite from her food.

 

Arthur smiled wider and turned to swim away.

 

“It’s Rhea.”

 

Arthur turned around and bowed slightly.

 

“Nice to meet you, Rhea.”

 

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

 

Later that week, Arthur and Atlanna decided to visit Tom and they convinced Mera to join them.

 

Atlanna got onto the wooden dock and immediately fell into Tom’s welcoming embrace. She had missed him dearly even though they had met a week ago.

 

“My love.” She kissed him on the cheeks and gestured for Mera to come forward.

 

Mera and Arthur came forward and he introduced him.

 

“Dad, this is Mera, we’re uhh dating.” Arthur looked shy.

 

Tom smiled and offered his hand which Mera took gladly and bowed slightly.

 

“Nice to meet you….” She paused, uncertain as to how to address the father of the King of Atlantis.

 

“Just Tom.”

 

“Tom.” She nodded her head in respect and followed Atlanna who motioned for her to join her in the house.

 

“She’s a beauty.” Tom smiled and pat his son on his back.

 

“Redheads.” He chuckled.

 

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

 

“How is everything in that underwater kingdom of yours?” Tom asked casually as he passed the bowl of mashed potato around.

 

“Great. Things are settling down and the Kingdoms are coming into a consensus that we would find another way to settle the problem with the pollution.”

 

“Our son is settling nicely into the role of a King, isn’t he Mera?” Atlanna smiled as she took a sip of the water.

 

“Yes, he is, learning.”

 

“Hey, what does that mean?” Arthur flashed her a betrayed look.

 

Tom laughed heartily at the banter. His family was happy, and so he was as well.

 

After the meal, the youngsters went ahead to clean the dishes and Tom joined Atlanna who went out to the dock for fresh air.

 

“It’s a nice night.” He whispered as he hugged her from the back.

 

“It was, thank you.”

 

They stood in silence, melting into each other.

 

“Our son is all grown up.” Atlanna said.

 

“Yes, and he is a great man, just like his mother.” He gave her a peck on the back of her neck.

 

Atlanna sighed.

 

Tom noticed but didn’t push the matter further.

 

“If only Orm was as lucky, to have a half of a father like you.”

 

“Atlanna, it’s not your fault.”

 

“If only I tried harder. If only I actually cared more, he wouldn’t end up like this.” Tears threatened to spill again.

 

“Hey, he will be fine. The gods will give him a second chance, he will be fine.” Atlanna didn’t argue.

 

She let their shared silence take her worry away, focusing on the then and there.

 


	4. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orm awakens.

_“Mother, I got you this.” Atlanna smiled at the tiny platinum seashell in her beautiful son’s open palm._

 

_“That is beautiful Orm. Where did you find it?” She ruffled his hair._

 

_“I found it when I Vulko brought me to the Council of Kings.” He smiled widely._

 

_Atlanna was amused that day. He was brought there because Orvax had wanted to teach him some history but her little boy found her a gift instead. She was glad that a little bit of her could be found in him. She had hope that love and kindness could be embedded in his soul forever._

 

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

 

Atlanna was startled awake from her sweet dream by a slight movement.

 

“Orm?” She brushed his forehead, looking at his eyes, hopeful.

 

He didn’t open his eyes but his mouth started to move slightly.

 

“Mo..ther.”

 

She almost cried tears of joy as she hugged his frame.

 

“You’re okay, my son.”

 

She felt Orm trying to move his right arm to reach her and she quickly moved to hold his hand tightly.

 

“I’m here. You had me really worried, Orm.” She kissed his hand and brushed the stray strands of hair away from his now slightly opened eyes.

 

She chuckled in relief and asked the guards to inform Arthur

 

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

That was probably the fastest Arthur had ever swam in his entire life. The moment the guard came into the royal court and announced that Orm was awake, Arthur had lost his grip on one of the document he was holding. He put down everything and dismissed everyone before rushing to his brother’s room .

 

His heart was beating like mad as he thought of how he was going to handle the situation, how would Orm react, was he really okay? SO many questions but none of them could stop him from seeing his baby brother.

 

He paused by the door when he finally arrived.

 

“Orm..”

 

Orm was clearly awake, conscious enough to react to his name being called and got up to bow to the King. Arthur rushed over and held his brother, silently cursing.

 

“Hey hey, take it easy.” He gently help his brother back onto the bed while Atlanna placed a pillow on the headboard for Orm to lay his back on.

 

“How are you feeling?” Arthur smiled.

 

“I’m fine, my King.” Orm replied carefully, eyes looking down.

 

Arthur wanted to punch Orvax at that moment.

 

“Call me Arthur.” He couldn’t resit the urge to ruffle his brother’s messy blond hair which earned a chuckle from their mother who kept rubbing soothing circles on the back of Orm’s hand.

 

“It’s wrong. You are my superior.” Orm replied quietly.

 

Arthur was taken aback but decided that he was more annoyed by being called King to the face.

 

“Call me brother then.”

 

Orm hesitated and glanced at his mother for help who gave him a tiny nod with a warm smile.

 

“Br..oth.er?”

 

Arthur was happy. That was enough at the moment and he embraced his brother in a tight embrace.

 

“It’s great to officially meet you, baby brother.”

 

 


	5. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orm experiencing change.

_One month later._

 

Tom was cooking pancake when he heard the familiar footsteps coming down the stairs.

 

“Morning. I have made some bacon and eggs, help yourself.” He didn’t bother looking up from his pan and gestured towards the table.

 

“Thank you.” Orm moved to grabbed two plates and some cutleries, placing each in an empty seat. He then walked towards the coffee machine to start it up and picked up a carton of orange juice from the fridge.

 

He poured a glass of orange, took a sip and placed it on the dining table before making a nice warm cup of coffee for Tom.

 

Tom finished off frying the last of the bacons and placed them on the table as well. He then patted Orm on the shoulder and sat down in the seat with the coffee.

 

“Sleep well?”

 

“Yes. Do you need me to do anything today?” Orm asked.

 

“Actually, I am heading to town. Do you want to come?” Tom sipped his coffee, amazed by how precise Orm could make it to his preference.

 

Orm hesitated slightly and Tom could see the gears spinning in his head.

 

“Don’t worry, I just need to pick up some grocery and I’ll show you around. Show you places that your mother enjoy. It’ll be fun.”

 

Orm nodded slightly and he didn’t push him further. As Orm moved to cleaning the dishes, Tom watched the back of this former King of Atlantis and realised just how young and broken he was. He could not believe how a parent could behave in such a way.

 

Tom understood why the young man would hesitate. Atlanna and Arthur had filled him in on everything that had happened and Tom had offered to house Orm who was going through some rough times in Atlantis. Atlanna came to him one day, crying and worrying over how her younger child had barely smiled and was locking himself in his room. Arthur had tried his best to make the people of Atlantis understand Orm’s actions without revealing his past but the progress was slow, just like Orm had said, Atlantis is not forgiving.

 

He was still troubled by his demons. He was scared of crowds, scared of how people would react to him. Most importantly, Tom knew that Orm was afraid of him.

 

He was Arthur’s father, Atlanna’s husband which made him an authority and father figure in Orm’s mind. From the first time they met, Orm had been respectful, choosing his words carefully and wouldn’t look at him directly, keeping his eyes trained slightly lower all the time. Orm never said no to anything Tom asked of him, even taking the initiative to offer his help. Orm had also made it a habit to observe Tom and remember small details like how he liked his coffee in the morning.

 

It was, to say the least, heartbreaking, to see a young man, a boy even, do all these things out of habit. Orvax must have been a really really terrible father.

 

Soon, he found himself driving the truck with Orm into town.

 

Orm had been mostly silent, only speaking when necessary but he was looking around, taking in the scenery.

 

“Okay, here we are.” They arrived at the grocery store and Tom parked the truck.

 

Orm followed closely behind him as they made their way picking up stuffs in the store. He offered to hold the basket and listened attentively to Tom explaining everything they were buying and showing him interesting food like pop tarts and lunch-to-go.

 

As they were paying at the checkout, Tom took two chocolate ice creams from the freezer and placed it in the basket.

 

“One for you and one for me.” He winked at Orm and greeted the cashier.

 

“Good day, Mr. Curry. And who is this young man?” The cashier lady greeted while scanning the items.

 

“My son. He had just returned with his mother.” Tom patted Orm’s back warmly, ignoring the look of surprise on the other’s face.

 

“Handsome young man, you’re going to be the talk of the town soon….” The lady looked up at Orm.

 

“Orm. My name is Orm.” Orm replied, face reddening.

 

“Orm, welcome home.” The lady chuckled slightly.

 

After placing all the items in the truck, Tom gave Orm the ice cream and opened the other one for himself, as they leaned on the truck.

 

“Arthur told me that you loved ice cream when you were younger.”

 

“Yes, I remember. It melts if I don’t eat it soon, it is strange. Thank you.”

 

“Seriously Orm, you are the most well-mannered person I have ever met. If only Arthur was half like you.” He laughed.

 

Orm finally smiled. It was the most genuine smile Tom had ever seen on him.

 

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

 

To say that Atlanna was worried was an understatement. Both she and Arthur had agreed that Orm needed a change. Bringing him to the surface and have him staying with Tom was a good idea but it also worries her. She didn’t know how Orm would react.

 

Their first meeting was decent. Orm was very stiff but Tom did what he was always great at, which was making people feel welcomed and comfortable. Orm was good, well-behaved and obedient. But Atlanna knew that he was acting slightly too passive. She stayed with them for a few weeks, with Arthur joining them every now and then. Together, they tried to support the youngest as much as they could.

 

Until one day, she was needed back in Atlantis for a great peace talk with the Brine. Atlanna was needed alongside Arthur and Mera to show their sincerity. She had made sure to tell Orm that she loved him very much and that Tom would take great care of him. She had hugged both of them before jumping back into the ocean.

 

Now that everything is settled, it had been five days since she left Tom and Orm. All three of them are now making their way to Amnesty Bay. The talk had gone well and the Brine had agreed to side with Arthur on the peace talk with the surface world.

 

Arthur leaped onto the dock, followed by Mera and Atlanna. Atlanna was relieved to see the lighthouse again, but it was quiet. No one was waiting for them nor there was anyone in the house. Usually, at this time in the evening, Tom would be running around in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

 

Arthur was clearly puzzled as well, raising his eyebrows at his mother. They made their way towards the house and heard some noise on the other side of the house, seemingly coming from the garden.

 

“You’re getting good at it! Could’ve defeated those professionals, son!” Tom’s voice was clearly excited and it puzzled the trio even more.

 

As they turned around the corner, a body flew at them, barely missing Arthur, before landing on the ground with a thud.

 

“Hahaha, be careful.” Tom laughed and happily made his way over when he noticed them.

 

Arthur helped his brother up from the ground and Orm brushed off the dirt on his clothes.

 

“Mother, brother, Mera.” He smiled.

 

Atlanna had not seen his son smile so brightly since she returned. She wrapped him in a tight hug and brushed his blond hair.

 

“How have my boys been?” She placed her hand into Tom’s.

 

“Orm here learned how to play catch.” Tom smiled.

 

“Yes, mother. It was fun.”

 

“Maybe we can play sometime later, I will whoop your ass, baby brother.” Arthur smirked, earning a light tap from Mera.

 

“Come, let’s have dinner.” Tom offered.

 

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

 

Tom and Atlanna prepared lasagna and beef pie for the family. Orm set up the table as per usual and made fresh orange juice using the squeezer for everyone. Mera plucked got some flowers from the garden and placed them in a vase to be placed on the table as decoration. Arthur, unfortunately was put on cleaning duty.

 

During the dinner, they talked about various things and Tom filled them up on how Orm is becoming famous in the town with a few girls eyeing him while they were walking down the park few days ago. Orm blushed so bad and Arthur just had to laugh like a maniac which made Orm shrink into himself. Mera chipped in saying she was glad to see Orm finally being himself again and Atlanna placed a kiss on his forehead.

 

The tiny differences in Orm’s behaviour brought a huge relief to Atlanna. He was smiling, he and Tom had gotten along great, Mera had started to mend their once broken friendship and Arthur, she knew Arthur would be a great big brother. He was loud but he always let his younger brother take the lead and only teases him like how all big brothers would.

 

Finally, her family is whole again.

 

After dinner, Mera and Orm helped Arthur with cleaning up and once again, she found herself by the docks, staring at the sea, this time with Tom tightly hugging her. They stood in silence but there was nothing more to say, everything was wonderful.

 

She then noticed something on the beach to the right of the dock.

 

Orm was walking along the beach, letting the seawater cover his feet. Arthur caught up to him and joined him by his side. After a while, the elder raised his right arm and draped it over the younger’s shoulder.

 

When Orm froze in his track, Atlanna was slightly alarmed and jerked slightly to watch more closely. Tom noticed as well and watched.

 

What happened next broke her heart slightly but made her happy at the same time.

 

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

 

Orm froze when he felt Arthur’s arm over his shoulder.

 

Arthur tensed up, worried if he actually stepped over his brother’s comfort zone.

 

He didn’t know that the simple gesture was like the last straw to breaking the mask Orm has been putting on. The memories of how his father treated him after he was king, the memories of their mother being brought away, the memories of being weak and never good enough in anything washed their way into his mind. He lost everything, the throne, his kingdom, his betrothed, his mother loving his brother more, his vizier betraying him this whole time, all the lives lost ….. It was his fault, he was just not good enough and he was useless, he deserved all of these guilt, regret…. hate….

 

“I’m sorry for everything. If only I was better, none of this would have happened. None of our people will have to suffer or die. I was useless, I am sorry, my king.” He whispered slightly, voice rough and broken.

 

Arthur was shocked and he hated the world, hated fate, hated everything that caused his brother all the pain. He was never good with words, so he did the only thing he could. He tightened his arm and pulled Orm into a tight hug, letting the younger bury his face in his chest.

 

“No, I am sorry for not protecting you. You did your best, you fought for so long, you are the strongest person I know. And don’t you dare blame yourself for everything that had happened. None of it was your fault. You did your best and I am proud of you, baby brother. You did good.”

 

He felt wet on his shirt as Orm started to sob uncontrollably, trembling terribly. He hugged him tighter and let his tears fall freely as well. He then broke their hug, cupping Orm’s neck and brought their face together, looking straight into blue eyes.

 

“You don’t have to be alone anymore. We are all here for you, I am here for you.”

 

They stood in silence for a while. Arthur then patted his brother on the shoulder.

 

“Let’s go get your favourite ice cream.”

 


	6. Trust Exercise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lifelong friends.

It was almost dawn when Orm shot up from his sleep, drenched in sweat. He just had one of the scariest nightmare as far as he could remember recently. Everyone was dying, Orvax was slashing down his family one by one and he couldn’t do anything. He wanted to, he tried his best to move even an inch of his body but he was frozen in place. He shouted and woken up the moment Orvax brought his trident through Atlanna’s middle.

 

He looked around the tiny guest room-turned-his, breathing deeply to calm himself down to no avail. He got out of bed and silently left his room, careful to not wake up his brother and Mera who are in the room next to his.

 

He didn’t bother to put on slippers as he walked to the edge of the dock and sat down with his legs dangling over the water. He was only wearing a pair of short as the surface was still slightly too warm for him.

 

A slight movement in the sea caught his attention.

 

_Rhea._

 

The said sea creature made herself more known by showing her back slightly above the surface and Orm smiled.

 

He dived into the water and swam deeper into the sea, as if on cue, Rhea dived forward from behind him and as always, Orm executed their mounting gracefully.

 

“I’ve missed you, girl.”

 

He knew she reciprocated his feelings. He didn’t have his half-brother’s abilities but Rhea had been his only friend since he was child and adopted her from the bottom of the king’s ruins.

 

She was the one he went for when he was sad, whenever he was punished by his father or whenever he remembered his late mother. He would swim to the ruins and find her in her little hiding spot. As soon as she was big enough for Orm to ride, they had practiced in secret and she would bring him as close as possible to the lighthouse so that they could watch Arthur quietly. He made her his royal steed when he took over as King and they have since then been through every war, every diplomatic event together.

 

Rhea’s trust and loyalty in Orm was the only reason Arthur’s trident has no effect on the Tylosaur.

 

Orm silently lay into the back of Rhea and let the gentleness of the water around them sooth the pain in his heart. As if picking up on her rider’s emotions, she swam slowly and brought him closer to Atlantis.

 

Orm appreciated her effort and felt warmth in his heart when Atlantis slowly came into view. _Home._

 

“I missed it. But it brings back too many bad memories, Rhea. Atlantis stillwants my head for the war.” He gently patted the side of her head.

 

She made a soft voice in protest but she obediently swam away and towards their little hideout near the ruins.

 

As she got closer to the seabed, Orm dismounted. Rhea swam slightly forward and made a turn to stop right in front of Orm.

 

Orm hugged her head tightly.

 

“Thank you for always being there for me.” Earning a gentle roar from Rhea as she slightly tilt her head in a gesture of returning the embrace.

 

 

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

 

“Morning sunshine.” Arthur kissed Mera on the top of her head.

 

“Its morning already?” Arthur chuckled.

 

They got dressed and made their way downstairs.

 

“What if he got lost?” Atlanna sounded worried.

 

Arthur came down and was greeted by his mother pacing back and forth from the kitchen to the living room.

 

“Good morning, what happened?” Mera asked, still tidying up her beautiful green dress.

 

“Orm was no where to be seen. We don’t know where he went.” Tom clarified.

 

“Does he normally go out on his own?” Arthur asked.

 

“No, but he does go out and sit by the docks or walk by the beach. We tried, but he wasn’t there. He will be fine, Atlanna.”

 

Arthur ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

 

“He will be fine, mom. He was the King of Atlantis, he can protect himself.” Mera noticed the slight difference in his tone and gave him a half hug.

 

“We can contact Vulko to see if they have seen him. If I know Orm, the only place he would go is the sea.”

 

Just then, Arthur picked up something from near the docks. A fish was near and was projecting loudly.

 

Arthur held Mera’s hand and moved to open the door.

 

Orm was just lifting himself onto the docks. Torso bare and hair completely soaked and pushed back like how he used to like them.

 

Arthur was relieved and he made his way onto the dock, wanting to smack some sense into his brother for worrying the family.

 

“My baby!” Atlanna rushed forward and embraced the younger, ignoring how drenched he was.

 

He was startled by the hug and eyes widened at the sight of everyone on the dock waiting for him.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“We didn’t know where you went, mom was worried.” Arthur came over and gently hit Orm’s head with his knuckles.

 

“Sorry, I couldn’t; sleep and decided to go for a swim. Oh mother, Tom, I want you all to meet my steed, my friend, Rhea.”

 

As if on cue, Rhea jumped out of the ocean behind them and roared before dropping back into the sea.

 

“What… was that?!” Tom was genuinely shocked.

 

The Atlantians chuckled.

 

“She is a Tylosaur, probably the only surviving of her kind.” Orm smiled as he turned around and waved goodbye to Rhea who did another jump before swimming away.

 

“She is gorgeous, Orm. I am glad you found each other.” Atlanna returned to Tom’s side.

 

“Yes, she’s a gorgeous baby indeed. I want one.” Arthur said exasperatedly earning laughs from everyone and a teasing glare from Mera.

 

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

 

“There he is.”

 

“Yes, we need the _former_ King of Atlantis to make our plan work. He will be the bane of Atlantis and its glory.”

 

The two man watched the happy reunion from a hidden vessel in the horizon.

 

 


	7. Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost.

Orm found himself loving the breeze when he sat on the dock, facing the sea. A spot Tom had happily shared with him when the others were back in Atlantis.

 

He was sitting there as usual, watching the sun set and the ocean waves calmly hitting the shores, when a warm hand came from behind and grabbed his shoulder.

 

“Arthur.”

 

Said man joined him on the docks.

 

“Beautiful isn’t it?”

 

Orm looked on in silent agreement.

 

“Thank you, brother.”

 

Arthur looked at him incredulously.

 

“You have accepted me unconditionally, when I almost killed you. You never blamed me, you were never mad at me for everything when I was a terrible brother to you.” Orm said, looking straight into the older’s eyes at the end to drive his point in.

 

“Hey, hey. You are my brother. None of what happened is your fault. I know you are better than that, I just know, deep down. And I love you, brother, mom and dad love you.”

 

Seeing as his brother didn’t reply, he took it as a right time to take something from his pocket.

 

“I got this for you from town.” It was a dark brown Hawaiian leather bracelet with a shark tooth on one side and a little wooden owl tied up almost opposite it.

 

Arthur took Orm’s wrist and put it on for him.

 

“Shark is the symbol of strength while owl is the symbol of wisdom and protection. I hope they will guide and give you strength in everything you do.”

 

Orm looked at it and smiled.

 

“Thank you. I will cherish it.”

 

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

 

“Here, just twist it like that and the car jack will do its job and lift the truck.” Tom placed the jack under the truck by the left rear tyre that was flat and showed Orm how to turn it.

 

“Ok.” Orm steadily turned the handle and the truck was lifted.

 

They then removed the tyreand replaced it with a new one smoothly.

 

“You do know that he could’ve lifted it with his bare hands right?” Arthur appeared next to them, handing his father a bottle of water.

 

“What? And you wasted my energy in doing all these?” He joked while passing over the water.

 

Orm could only smile sheepishly, earning a playful nudge from Tom.

 

“Dad, let’s have baby brother here drive us back home.”

 

Watching Arthur sitting in the front passenger seat, teaching Orm how to start the engine and drive, brought a familiar warmth into Tom’s heart.

 

“You’re a natural, bro!” Arthur exclaimed when they successfully drove through a few streets. He even drove a punch into Orm’s right arm.

 

“I can pilot an Atlantean vessel, of course I can drive.” Orm grumbled.

 

The brothers have been growing closer over the past weeks. Arthur the ever annoying protective older brother, especially when Orm was introduced to something new on the surface world. He couldn’t stop annoying the younger, much to Orm’s dismay. He would ruffle his brother’s hair, embarrass him in front of their mother.

 

Orm was less on edge and seemed to get along with everyone just fine. A bit more stuck up than Arthur but hey, Arthur was not exactly a good point of reference.

 

“Do you want to stretch those fins a bit later?” Arthur asked.

 

“I’m not a fish.” Orm smacked his brother at the back of the head.

 

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

 

“Race to the line?” Arthur asked once they have removed their clothings on the dock and jumped into the water immediately.

 

“Hey! Where is the finish line!” Orm followed and yelled underwater.

 

He found himself ignoring the race completely and just enjoy the feeling of seawater cruising through his body. _Freedom._

 

He swam behind Arthur, enjoying the beauty of underwater life.

 

“When I first saw them, I was completely enchanted. Those luminous colours, the peacefulness of the creatures. Its beautiful.” Arthur swam up to him.

 

“Deeper brother?”

 

“Deeper. There’s this underwater cave that I want to show you.”

 

As they swam further down, Arthur picked up some warnings given out by the fishes arounds them. He slowed down slightly, on alert of his surroundings.

 

“What’s wrong?” Orm noticed and swam closer to his brother.

 

“Someone is here.” As Arthur finished his statement, a plasma blast blew between them, barely missing Arthur’s side. The were blown apart by the blast and Arthur dived towards the source immediately.

 

“Careful, brother!” He vaguely heard Orm yelling, which was followed by a few grunts as he started fighting a few of the attackers.

 

He couldn’t see what was attacking them before another shot was aimed at him from behind a huge rock.

 

Arthur summoned his trident and brought it slashing across the rock, slicing it in half like it was butter. But no one was revealed to be hiding behind it. Arthur was visibly confused. Orm was still fighting nearby.

 

Another blast came from his right and this time, it caught his shoulder slightly. He turned quickly and finally realised a figure cloaked under some invisibility cloak was shooting at him.

 

A whirlwind started around him out of nowhere, blowing up the sand from the seabed. Arthur twisted his trident around, clearing up his vision. Oddly, his surrounding was calm and quiet. He was annoyed that the attacker got away.

 

_Orm._

 

Panicked, when he looked around and saw no one around him.

 

“Orm! Where are you? ORM!!”

 

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

 

“Argh.” Orm grunted when he was jolted awake by an electric shock to his neck.

 

Blue eyes snapped open and instinctively, he tried to raise his arms but found that they were bound behind his back by heavy metal manacles on the wrists. He tried to pry them open, to no avail.

 

_Must be Atlantian Steel._

 

He then tried to move but his knees are bound by similar manacles as well.

 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

 

“Oh yes oh yes he is awake!” Said a second voice excitedly and in awe.

 

When Orm didn’t respond, he received a strong kick to his stomach.

 

“What do you want, Manta?” Orm glared.

 

“Where is Atlantis?”

 

“Why would I reveal that to you?”

 

“Because, if you don’t I will let the doctor here do anything he wants.”

 

“I, will never, betray Atlantis!”

 

David smirked darkly and nodded at Dr. Shin.

 

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

 

It had been almost a month since Prince Orm’s disappearance. Even if Atlantis hadn’t forgiven its prince completely, the loss of one of their own, especially one of royal blood was still seen as a matter of grave importance.

 

The King had been solemn and had been very occupied by the search for any clue that will lead to his lost brother. Queen Atlanna had been so heartbroken and worried that she rarely smile anymore.

 

A search team consisting of tracker, tech whizz and warriors from different Kingdoms was established. Their sole duty was to search and rescue Prince Orm.

 

“Your majesty, I have news.” Vulko bowed slightly, the soldier behind him did the same.

 

“Our Search party found this bracelet on a coral slightly north from where Prince Orm was taken.

 

Arthur took the bracelet in his hands and examined it. It was the bracelet that he had given Orm that day on the docks.

 

_I hope they will guide and give you strength in everything you do._

 

Arthur clenched the bracelet in his hand.

 

_Where are you, baby brother?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very sorry for the delay. I have been very busy with extra-curricular activities and applications. 
> 
> I hope you all like it and hopefully the next chapter will be up real soon!

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! Hope you guys like it!


End file.
